meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Stevie's Relationships with my other characters
(Note: This is the EXACT same thing in "Cuddles' Relationships" because i did all parody episodes, where Stevie is Cuddles and others made by me the other characters, tho this should also be about other things we work on so... I guess i can mention both Stevie in parody episodes and in fanmade episodes who was created by us which isn't made yet btw...) Overview: Stevie is arguably the most well-known and popular character of the fanmade series made by Samuel and Steve. While a little mischievous, he is outgoing and kind, which makes it no wonder he makes so many friends. Relationships: Sanna Main article: Stevie-Sanna Relationship Initially, Stevie and Sanna were depicted as friends, but as the series progressed, they seem to have become a couple (most prominently in The Carpal Tunnel of Death and I Noob You). Sanna may have flirt with Cuddles many times but Stevie is her confirmed boyfriend sometimes. Dogert Main article: Dogert-Stevie Relationship Dogert is Stevies' best friend, (As fanmade characters, but Sammy seems too) as has been shown in a number of episodes. In Blast From the Mast, he played with Dogert and comforted him when he got hurt. In A Trip to the Zoo, they teased animals together. They also threw snowballs in Rock Kringle. The one time they did not get along was Camp Dogeneyeout, due to a misunderstanding, but they redeemed their friendship in the end (though this was short-lived, as they are later crushed by a boulder in the same episode.) They are shown to still be best friends in Going Out With a Dang when they light fireworks together. In Hear Today, Deaf Tomorrow, he played with Stevie and baked a cake for his birthday party. Stevie do chase Dogert when he is working as a mailman tho, since dogs chase mailmen. But they both are dogs and is still friends so far. Berty Main article: Stevie-Berty Relationship Berty is shown to be a good friend of Stevie. In Spin Fun Killin' Ya and Blast From the Mast, he brought Stevie, along with Sanna and Dogert, to the playground. In Seize the Dog, Stevie and Berty play against each other on a video game. Stevie do believe that Berty is a popular guy and often helps him, giving him money for example. In terms of negative reactions, Examples of this are in In a Band, in which Berty makes Stevie give a second amount of blood, despite how he gave Stevie a button the first time. Later, he accidentally kills Stevie and mistakes him for a chair afterwards. Stevie tells Dogert to throw a snowball at Berty in Rock Kringle. Stevie also had to deal with Berty repeatedly getting in his way of flirting with Sanna in The Carpal Tunnel of Death. Berty do even use Stevie sometimes to get money, tho Berty doesn't want Stevie to get hurt or even feel hurt at all for being used. Lola Despite how Stevie and Lola are both characters who appear in numerous episodes, they have never interacted. They are only seen in big groups with other characters as seen in Flippin' Nuts, A Trip to the Zoo, Kringle Dinner, I Get a Kill Out of You, The Wrong Side of the Train, Take a Life, and Home Is Where the Work Is. They become more closer to each other in fanmade episodes, they are good friends. Waffles Stevie and Waffles are friends most of the time. They both go trick-or-treating in Remains to be Dead. Stevie happily rides a rollercoaster with Waffles in The Wrong Side of the Train. They both also play in a band together in In a Band. In Don't Yank My Line, Stevie was scared of seeing Waffles in his well and caused him to drop all the way to the bottom again. Waffles always would love to give Stevie a helping hand when he needs to. Bammy Main article: Stevie-Bammy Relationship The relationship between Stevie and Bammy seems to be at a neutral level. Stevie most likely dislikes Bammy after the events of Bammy Ride. Bammy even ruins walls when Stevie is around, which can make Stevie upset, especially if it is his house's walls. Schooly Both being Dogert's closest friends, Stevie and Schooly almost always appear with Dogert when together, in such episodes as Kill Act, Remains to be Dead, A Trip to the Zoo, Party Squirrel and Take a Life. In Feet Out!, the two were briefly seen playing with a beach ball. However, on a more negative note, in Camp Dogeneyeout, Schooly attacked Stevie with his own invention after Stevie attacked Dogert. Stevie also annoys Schooly by messing with the lights and subsequently getting Waffles killed in In a Band. They haven't just been together with Dogert or just Fan Version Episodes, there are times where they are just a duo, but Stevie annoy Schooly pretty often but it doesn't mean they are enemies. Cook Stevie has never directly interacted with Cook. Their closest interaction together is in And the Kitchen Stink when Cook hit Stevie with his car. In later episodes, Stevie is often at Cook's house to taste his food and enjoys it, also often bowls with Cook. Chick Their only interaction takes place in Chicktron Z. Stevie is, for some reason, excited when Chicktron picks him up (most likely due to Stevies' adventurous traits). Both characters were also suppose to eat a Christmas dinner in Kringle Dinner. Stevie do sometimes eat Chick's remains by mistake, since Cook is a terrible cook and Stevie doesn't even notice it is Chick but do notice that it tastes like chicken. Tinky Main article: Stevie-Tinky Relationship Stevie and Tinky are shown to be very good friends on a number of occasions, such as in Water You Worried For, Let It Die, The Wrong Side of the Train, and A Golden of Heart. Stevie is also happy to see Tinky in Take Your Meat and Happy Few Year at the theaters. However, they usually are not compatible due to the former's reckless behavior and the latter's cautiousness. Stevie do often take Tinky with him when he just isn't ready or just doesn't want to, Tinky is sometimes worried when Stevie is around, it isn't known if their friends sometimes. Hoggie Stevie and Hoggie seem to be friends for the most part. They both go to the same birthday parties in I Get a Kill Out of You and Party Squirrel. Both characters also work as firemen in Who's to Lame?. Stevie is not aware that Hoggie is sleepy tho but Stevie is aware that Hoggie is slow, trying to help him become faster. However, sometimes, things do not go so well due to Hoggie's sleepiness. In Home Is Where the Work Is, they operate a wood chipper together until hoggie unknowingly killed Stevie. In A Sight for More Eyes, Stevie watches as Hoggie drops something in his drink, which makes him sick. Stevie have been killed by Hoggie's back sometimes, but Hoggie doesn't notice. Ozzy The only time where they are seen together are in The Wrong Side of the Train where they ride roller coasters along with Tinky and Rolf, they aren't in same coasters tho. In future episodes, Stevie is seen that he watched Ozzy dance against Disco Bear once and it is unknown if Stevie cheer at Disco Bear or Ozzy but he most likely don't care who wins at all. Rolf Stevie is friends with Rolf, as he was seen riding his ship along with several other characters in Snow Place to Cold. They also play baseball with Dogert and Feety in Can't Stop Killing. They are seen in a group trick-or-treating in Remains to be Dead. Stevie have celebrated Oktoberfest with Rolf once and even if Stevie doesn't understand Rolf's German very much, they are good friends. Hunger & Taker They appear in the same episode on several occasions but rarely interact. Their prime interaction and only negative one was Crap in the Trunk, where Stevie unwittingly helps Hunger and Taker with their scheme, until they steal his pet mouse and get him killed. They were also suppose to eat a Christmas dinner in Kringle Dinner. They all even went trick-or-treating in Remains to be Dead. Later episodes, Stevie doesn't know that they are doing tricks on him and Stevie either gets tricked and the duo gets away with only it and the other choice is karma is coming at them. Maker Stevie and Maker can be considered friends. They both appear together in Party Squirrel to help with Nuthead's birthday (Man, oh man Nuthead is one Party Animal... Uh Squirrel i mean, but man, squirrels are animals right man XD?) and in Home Is Where the Work Is when they work together to build a house for Sanna. Stevie likes Maker because he is entertaining just like Mime. Smelly Stevie dislikes Smelly for apparently kissing Sanna in YouTube 101: Unsubscribers, and for hitting on her constantly. However, they work together in the fire brigade in Who's to Lame? and seem to have no problems with each other, that is until Smelly drives the firetruck without lowering the ladder first, getting Stevie killed. (Who's to Lame? :/? <:( Who's lame? Lol Smelly!) Stevie buys a guitar from Smelly in In a Band. Later, Stevie and Smelly becomes better friends, is celebrating stuff with him even Spanish stuff. Feety Stevie and Feety are friends, In Can't Stop Killing, they're seen playing baseball together. Feety and Stevie can be randomly seen talking to each other in future episodes, even if it takes a short time. Nuthead/Nuth3ad For the most part, Stevie is friends with Nuthead, as indicated in This Is Your Fight, Party Squirrel and Hear Today, Deaf Tomorrow. However, like most characters, he greatly fears Nuthead's evil side. Stevie most likely dislikes Nuthead after the events of Fake Alarm episode. But in later episodes they become better friends again, and Nuthead doesn't rage as much when Stevie is around. Runner Stevie seems to be a fan of Runner. He appears in Wrath of Doom to listen to his speech, along with various other characters. He interacts with Runner again in Just Be Cool when he gives him his Easter basket filled with eggs that need delivering, after getting sliced apart. It's unknown how Stevie thinks off Runner since the last thing he witnessed was Runner tearing his ears off. Later, Stevie do seem happy when Runner is coming to help or to stop by to take a drink in Stevie's lemonade stand, give money to Stevie, pay to play a game in his stands or even just waving at each other. (Gee good, heh heh wave at each other is a normal wave...) Tina So far, the closest things of interactions between the two would be in You're Killing Me Up, in which they stand beside each other watching Berty. Also, in Killing Turvy (Double Crazy Part II), in which they and Dogert play dress-up. They have yet to interact more often but they have few times actually. Trivia: Stevie didn't directly interact with Cook, Ozzy and Dumby in good old Fan Version Episodes. Stevie also didn't have an onscreen interaction with Lola in Fan Version Episodes. (Welp, i am done, i guess i will suffer with these too XD...) Category:Blog posts